


An Open and Honest relationship

by Krakenknight



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakenknight/pseuds/Krakenknight
Summary: A chance incident between Davis and his sister leads them both into the world they had previously lived as outsiders. Warning Lemon as heck





	An Open and Honest relationship

Chapter 1 Motomiya Lonely hearts club

 

_This idea has been ruminating in my head for a while and I'm testing to see how well I can write using my dictation software. There is no transformation or mind control in the story, at least not as far as I planned it. There is all lots of incest though and potentially some other stuff which I will put warnings around._

 

_At the start this is a story about Jun and Davis, and I won't say anything more about it until after the other pairings are revealed. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but it will not interfere with data trap any more than my daily life does._

 

Every time he touched her, she more a woman and she loved it, every touch of his finger, every squeeze of his hand, it was making her more his and she adored it. Jun kind of flinched at the thought but it was definitely true, somehow she'd fallen for him, she knew it wasn't right she knew every time she touched herself thinking about him, that it was dead wrong, but for the tall elegant and athletic brunette that was more of an unhappy accident than anything else. It was his fault really those defined muscles had grown in it's not like she wanted to… No that was a lie too, she definitely wanted this. As her fingers wandered back to her drenched sex she remembered the first time, the day she pushed her brother too far.

 

It'd been after soccer practice that was when she first noticed him. She'd been stupid, gotten too excited, she knew she'd ever be with Matt but that still didn't stop her girlish crush from moving from man to man to try and make him jealous. Sometimes it backfired. She'd been crying, not for long, but long enough to make her eyes red with exertion. It was never fun to be rejected, in Jun was very used to being rejected these days. Right now she was laying on the couch, her large brow currently resting against the armrest as she moaned slightly, not even having the emotional energy to cry.

 

"I'm home," called her brother as he entered the apartment, the smell of grass and shoes and sweat all over him as he slipped his shoes off in the threshold of the house and put on his slippers.

 

He sighed a little bit, making her lift her head ever so slightly, her earth toned spiky locks pointing skyward as she directed her chocolate gaze towards him.

 

The big doofus looked atypically down today, if there was one thing that you knew about her brother it's that he never stopped smiling unless there was something really bothering him. Normally this would have given the oldest sibling a bit of joy and she'd have teased him for the rest of the afternoon, but today, today was different!

 

Her eyes met his. The siblings had a silent shared moment of understanding before Jun moved herself up, her long arms hanging over the armrest as she stared at her younger brother, her long legs and dainty feet kicking ever so slightly as she emitted an identical sigh.

 

"Davis how do you deal with it?" She asked, not quite sure why she was bothering to give her brother the time of day "I mean you've struck out before plenty of times, and yet you're always smiling, so what gives?" She asked, pouting a little bit. While her smudged makeup was definitely ruined, the rest of the cute sporty outfit was definitely still intact, knee-high socks and a pair of short shorts that highlighted her best asset like a gourmet hamburger bun. Definitely brand-new and clearly meant to impress someone.

 

"Hi Jun," said Davis, flinching ever so slightly at the implication of his own failures as romantic, even as he noticed her outfit and shrugged a little. Normally he'd have picked a fight, asked her if Momo Inoue had failed to back her up, made fun of his sister's own lack of romantic success, but today, today he was feeling a little bit sympathetic.

 

Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was the sad realization that TK and Kari would definitely dating now.

 

He clicked his tongue flopping into the chair across from her and raised his hands.

 

"And don't count on it," he said with far more bitterness in his voice that he expected "I'm done with women, you're all crazy!"

 

Jun bit her lip, mildly annoyed at the cherry taste of the lip-gloss as she rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

 

"We're only crazy because you make us crazy!" She responded, "You finally think you found a partner who is interested in you and it turns out you're not their type, that they were more interested in the girl with the enormous breasts, that you've been best friends with since kindergarten!" she rolled her eyes again.

 

"Oh man that's terrible…" said Davis, his face clearly conflicted as he looked at his sister. Jun's face softened a little bit.

 

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked more out of courtesy than anything else.

 

"No," said Jun with another sigh "he can tell her himself, as soon as he recovers from my manual attempt to prevent him from ever having children." a small smirk crossed her lips at the memory, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

 

Davis flinched, he was all too familiar with what she would normally do if she was angry with the boy, Jun's long legs were quite muscular and suffice to say, she'd kicked a lot of boys when she was in middle school. It was never fun.

 

"Well he was stupid then," soothed Davis, trying to be a bit more of a peacemaker than he was normally, "I mean you have a perfectly lovely set of," he stopped and flinched.

 

Jun laughed, it wasn't very strong but it was definitely there. The Motomiya charm.

 

Davis leaned in his eyes locked with Jun's now. "Hey sis," he started somewhat awkwardly, "Am I an ugly guy?"

 

Jun blinked, this was not what she'd been expecting, and honestly she was caught quite off guard by the question. This was not what she'd expected to hear but then again he had nearly complimented her assets. "Well I'm always hearing about how we look alike, although frankly I just don't see it, so I suppose you're just as sexy as I am." she smirked. It was nice to build yourself up when you give compliments to another. Her tone became firmer, more confident in the next statement "And well, all my friends say you look a little bit like Tai Kamiya, he's pretty hot for an athletic guy," she commented, no more interested in her brother's conversation than her own.

 

"I guess that's why…" he trailed off, the second half was a mumble and Jun finally realized what he was referencing.

 

"I'd be a complete and total hypocrite if I told you to give up on Kari Kamiya," she said, sitting up and petting the couch next to her sympathetically "but if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears little bro."

 

Davis gave her a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised far above the other.

 

"Okay I know that Mom and Dad are away for a few days," he crossed his arms, his tone a lot more playful now, "but who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

 

Jun smiled weakly, "It's kind of hard to be hyper when your heart's broken," she said somewhat bluntly as her brother came and sat next to her. She studied his form, he'd been such a skinny little boy, she was surprised when he started bulking up recently. Not so much macho, but definitely a more muscular masculine form than he had before, his jaw line was stronger and his ready features have become much more handsome with age. In hindsight, considering his rather active lifestyle, this was more or less to be expected.

 

"It's official," he said with a sigh "TK and Kari are dating and I'm all alone again," he said, hugging his knees and burying his head in them, shoulder slumping with another heavy sigh.

 

He wasn't crying, but Jun felt a certain degree of sympathy, so she reached an arm over and grabbing her brother in the sideways hug.

 

"I guess that everyone else in the group already had a betting pool," said Jun sympathetically

 

"Yeah, to be honest I kind of knew already, I just thought maybe I could show her…"

 

"That's what I thought too," replied Jun, her eyes meeting her brother's, that same spark of understanding passing between them.

 

"Are we just stupid?" she asked after a while.

 

"Yup total idiots!" He replied "You get used to it after a while," he added, his face blushing ever so slightly.

 

There was silence for a while, Davis placing a hand in his sister's, giving her a firm but tender squeeze.

 

"Jun," he said sincerely"you are definitely not alone, I mean you're clingy, you can be pretty annoying sometimes, but I love you, you're still my sister, we're family,"

 

She looked at him, a more genuine smile creeping across her face, feeling some of the weight on her heart lifting, "Thanks little brother," she chuckled, ruffling his already messy hair playfully; they were almost the same height these days.

 

"You know, maybe we can help each other out, I mean, we Motomiyas have got to stick together right?" asked Davis laughing a bit himself, "I mean honestly, I think you're pretty cute." he said with a blush.

 

Jun stopped moving for a second, her face scarlet at the compliment she was getting, usually the two couldn't stop fighting, but this wasn't just the compliment, this was something that actually made her feel flattered. She turned her head away, pouting a little as she felt the heat move all the way through her neck.

 

Davis looks a little worried, "Sorry Jun, did I say the wrong thing?" he let go of her hand "Ah man, I can't even be nice to my own sister right."

 

"N-no i-it's not that!" stammered Jun, her heart beating way faster now as she tried to collect her thoughts, "No it's just… Well… No one's ever called me cute, not a boy anyway." she said softly, a finger wandering back and forth along her knee, she sat there for a while breathing in the scent of sweat and the pleasant musk of her brother.

 

Davis was silent, blushing himself a little as he sat there awkwardly. "So, my idea, is it good or bad?" he asked, hands outstretched on his knees, his palms like a pair of eagle wings.

 

Jun smiled even more cheerily, he was still the same doofus she had grown up with after all!

 

"No, I don't think your idea is stupid, we're brother and sister, that means we help each other out."

 

Davis brightened immediately, his face looking like a boy who got what he wanted on Christmas, "That's what I meant," he said with a sigh of relief "I want you to be happy, any boy that can't see how great you are is blind!"

 

"You're sweet Davis, not nearly as much of a doofus as I thought you were," said Jun a little more maudlin than she had intended ,"but first I fell for Matt, who likes redheaded tennis players, then there was Jim who was already getting married, and then there was that whole crush on Tai, the less said about that the better." she looked away, the memories not particularly happy.

 

Davis's eyes bugged out that. "You seriously had a crush on TAI?" asked the younger Motomiya sibling now genuinely surprised, trying to process that.

 

"Yeah, this is why I never told you about that, we dated for a little bit, but I think he's kind of gay," said Jun, slightly conspiratorially.

 

"I don't think so," replied Davis "I know he turned down a few girls, but I've seen his…" Davis stopped abruptly, blushing much more heavily and making Jun connect the dots in her head.

 

"Oh? Does Mom know what you've been reading with Tai?" she asked, giving him a slight poke in the ribs, feeling the slight dampness of the fading summer heat on his body and the firmness of his abdominals.

 

"You're one to talk, I'll bet Mom would love to learn about 'love the knife'," said Davis his own hands wandering to prod his sister, this was horseplay, they'd done it a ton of times when they were younger, and it just felt natural.

 

Jun felt a pair of strong hands roaming up and down her stomach as Davis called out

 

"Ah who am I kidding, only way to cheer up such a gloomy person is to tickle them!"

 

Jun laughed out loud, her own long nimble fingers moving to counteract his slightly clumsier ones, even as she blushed, feeling his firm and strong hands on her belly finger playing with her belly button, revealing a little secret her parents didn't know about, damn it, why was she still so ticklish?

 

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise at discovering her belly stud, she straddled him, hands wandering up and down his chest the hips backing back and forth until she realized that her movements had brought Davis' own hands, to an awkward place.

 

Jun picked up her legs, shrieking in surprise and laughter making her brother pull back like he put his hands on a hot plate. "Davis stop!" she cried out more.

 

She sat in Davis's lap feeling the press of flesh between her thighs. Their eyes metas she pulled off him, now furiously brushing down her shirt, her sky-blue bra peeking out of one shoulder of the shirt.

 

"I think I need to shower," said Davis getting up off the couch in a ponderous and slow motion, grinning incredibly sheepishly

 

"That would probably be a good idea," said Jun noting his… no, that had to be an illusion; there was no way he'd gotten that hard for his sister.

 

Both siblings shrugged awkwardly, the euphoria of the tickle match making both siblings a little awkward before Davis headed off to the bathroom and Jun, still clutching her breasts, moaned ever so slightly.

 

She stood there for a good while, the brain trying to process the strange series of events, the heart still racing, this, this was different. She always had a better relationship with her brother than she ever gave credit for outside, sure they bickered, they were siblings, that was normal. But for the first time in her life, Jun Motomiya felt a reaction for Davis that she felt previously for Matt.

 

She shook her head, almost walking like a zombie, this had to be a delusion, there was no way she'd fallen for her own brother!

 

She kept walking down the hall, her hands wrapped slightly around her chest, she could hear the water going, she should go to her room, she had no business going anywhere else. Yet with a methodical slowness like a frog easing into a hot spring, Jun Motomiya found herself at the bathroom door, her dainty fingers lightly opening the sliding door.

 

Davis hadn't locked the door, why would he? So as Jun peeked inside she could see the heat and steam rising off her brother's body.

 

Without clothes Jun could see clearly that her estimates had not been too far off, the brother had indeed bulked up quite a bit since the days of going to fight the Digimon Emperor, strong back muscles leading down into a tight and firm rear end greeted her for her pleasure. Jun bit her lip, this was so wrong, but it seems she wasn't the only one with a little bit of sexual frustration right now.

 

He was bucking back-and-forth, his shoulders expanding and contracting in the tight circles that Jun associated with her own finger play albeit in reverse, he turned, making Jun shrink behind the door, one large hazel eye staring at she watched her brother play with himself. Jun was no expert on the sizes of penises, but Davis was definitely bigger than she'd expected. One of his large hands guiding his erection to its inevitable conclusion. She felt her own hand moving down almost unconsciously to massage her teat as she watched her brother, eyes closed; teeth clenched begin his final build towards completion.

 

From her hiding place, she watched him struggle up and down until eventually he grunted.

 

"Jun…" He moaned making his sister jump up in surprise, had he just...?

 

She held her breath, hoping she hadn't been caught staring as a surprising volume of white semen splashed onto the bathroom tiles. Panting heavily, Davis began to return to the task of washing his body.

 

Jun felt her heart almost exploding in the chest, her own sex damp with excitement, her mind filled with terror.

 

Her brother had been thinking about her, and when she looked down, feeling the moisture in her panties, she knew she couldn't judge him.

 

Still he was finishing, and she did not want to explain why she was outside the bathroom door. Swallowing hard, the older Motomiya sister returned to her bedroom, trying to put the whole situation out of her head.

 

She only had to survive until Monday. Three more days and then her parents would be around, and this whole good experience will be behind them.

 

She closed her eyes, the sight of her brother's orgasm burned into the back of her retinas, and it didn't disgust her.

 

This was going to be a long weekend!

To be continued


End file.
